1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protective garments that are worn over other garments, and more particularly, to an outer protective garment apparatus especially adapted to be inexpensively made and to be disposable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Protective garments are well known in the art. For example, the following U.S. patents disclose a number of protective garments. U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,640 of Ericson discloses a surgeon's gown. As is generally the case with surgeon's gowns, the gown is tied at the back by a number of straps, thereby leaving unsealed seams for contamination to pass by the exterior of the gown and get behind the gown. In this respect, it would be desirable if a protective garment were provided that eliminates unsealed seams through which contamination can get inside the protective garment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,443 of Knight discloses a disposable rain garment that is dispensed from a continuous sheet stored on a roller. U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,229 of Villafane disclose disposable rainwear especially adapted to be dispensed from a coin-operated machine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,337 of Zahn discloses a safety, brightly colored, rainsuit that includes a pocket for retaining desired items.
Although the disposable rainwear disclosed above may be effective in protecting the wearer from vertically falling rain drops, they are not effective in preventing contamination from getting behind the garment at the neck, wrist, and ankle areas. It would be desirable, therefore, if a protective garment were provided that prevented contamination from getting behind the garment at the neck, wrist, and ankle areas.
More specifically, in a medical environment, where exposure to blood and other body fluids may occur, it is especially important that the wearer of a protective garment be well protected. This is especially important when exposure to communicable diseases may occur upon exposure to the body fluids. Moreover, in a medical environment, it is often mandated or required by law, rule, or regulation, that personnel, for example medical emergency personnel, wear protective clothing. In this respect, it would be desirable if inexpensive, lightweight, flexible, and disposable protective clothing were provided.
In a medical environment, use of protective garments may also be very important to protect patients from exposure to contamination carried by medical personnel.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,790 to Ross discloses a thin, polyethylene, heat joined, tuckaway, wind breaker garment that does not prevent contamination from getting behind the garment by way of the wearer's wrists and ankles. In this respect, it would be desirable if a thin, polyethylene, heat joined, garment were provided that prevents contamination from getting behind the garment by way of the wearer's wrists, ankles, and neck.
Theoretically, any protective garment can be deemed disposable if one is willing to pay a price for replacing a garment. However, from a practical standpoint, if a garment, such as a surgeon's gown, is made from relatively expensive material, is fabricated using a relatively large amount of expensive labor, is easily laundered and sterilized, is very durable, and can last for a long time if properly taken care of, then such a garment would normally be deemed to be not disposable. Moreover, a reusable garment often has expensive attributes that are designed to render the reusable garment reusable. The reusable garment may have a zipper or button/button hole combination. These closures enable reuse of the garment. Expensive hook and loop fastening material may also be used on reusable garments. More specifically, closures on a reusable garment are designed so that the garment is not destroyed when the garment is removed.
In contrast, a garment that is generally recognized as being disposable has a number of characteristics that render the garment disposable. The disposable garment is made from inexpensive material, is manufactured by relatively simple techniques, and does not require much expensive labor for its production. In addition, with the disposable protective garment, destruction of the garment when it is removed is not avoided thereby precluding the use of expensive reusable closures.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use disposable protective rain gear, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a disposable protective garment that eliminates unsealed seams through which contamination can get inside the protective garment. Also, the prior art does not provide a protective garment that prevents contamination from getting behind the garment at the neck, wrist, and ankle areas. In addition, the prior art does not provide a disposable, thin, polyethylene, heat joined, garment that prevents contamination from getting behind the garment by way of the wearer's wrists, ankles, and neck. In addition, the prior art does not provide a disposable garment made from inexpensive material, manufactured by relatively simple techniques, and not requiring much expensive labor for its production. The prior art does not provide a disposable protective garment, for which destruction of the garment when it is removed is not avoided thereby avoiding the use of expensive reusable closures. The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique outer protective garment apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.